Someone dies but something was born
by kmmi95
Summary: What if Simon was ready to leave the warehouse, but a sound stopped him? A sobbing sound, this is my end of episode 4 series 2


The others had all left, Curtis had gone off with the girl who could now teleport, Nathan and Kelly had gone off together and that left just Simon. He was walking though the door when he heard it, it was a sobbing sound. Curiosity getting the better of him he followed it, into what used to be the bathroom of the place he guessed, he was met by a horrible sight. There was a fire in the middle of the room that looked like it was originally a person, behind that though was something much worse Alisha was just sat there. Crying her eyes out but her eyes were dead they were staring at the body that was turning to ashes. She hadn't even noticed Simon was there. All she could see was the flames taking away _her _Simons body. Present Simon made his way past the body to slide down the wall to sit next to Alisha. He put his hand her on her jumpsuit, squeezing slightly as if to let her know he is here. Her head flicked up slightly just to see who it was then she went back to staring at the fire.  
"Alisha." Simon said, his deep voice hesitant, not knowing what to say really. She just kept staring at the floor, "Alisha!" He said louder she looked at him, "What's the matter?" Simon knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing. The tears started to run faster, her breathing began to become ragged and erratic, the sobs that were silent became audible, loud; the shudders that had been shaking her body became more forceful. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me, don't cry Alisha, please." He asked her. It didn't help but she did something completely surprising. She threw herself at him, burying her face into his shirt while she sobbed, Simon, not really knowing what to do started to stroke her back though her jump suit. After a few moments Simon heard her mumbling, listening closer he heard what she was saying.  
"He loved me and he died, it's all my fault." She was repeating it over and over again, not stopping. Simon held her for about ten minutes but he could not take her crying for much longer. He had no idea why it was bothering him so much, it was like hearing a baby cry, you had that instinctive urge to go and comfort it until it stopped crying, Simon, strangely, had the same feeling with Alisha.  
"Hey." He said softly, not wanting to startle her. She didn't looked up so he said it again and this time she looked into his face their eyes focusing on each others, his Ice blue staring into her shinny tear filled eyes. It was a heartbreaking sight, Alisha normally so strong sat there with her mascara all over her face, her eyes red and bloodshot but somehow Simon still found her beautiful. "I have no idea what had happened but I don't need to, if he loved you, he would never blame you for anything he will just treasure his time with you. He would want you to live on, remembering him and the good times and that things will always get better." Alisha kept her eyes locked on Simon, he had no idea how much those words had affected her. Without thinking she reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand, ignoring his gasp at her touching his skin and it having no affect on him, she kept going, running her thumb over his cheek.  
"Thank you." She said softly. She got up and reached down to help him up; he looked at it as if it was going to burn him. "It doesn't work on you anymore, come on." She said he hesitated a moment before taking her hand, she pulled him to his feet; keeping hold of his hand once he was up. He looked down at her and smiled, it was a genuine wide smile that she had never seen this Simon do, and she took pleasure in the fact that he was helping her but she was helping him in some way. Thinking about what future Simon had said that it was her that made him into the person he would become, she thought that she would do anything to help him get there. Not because she likes her future Simon better because she didn't really, she liked them both the same. But she would help him because he looked happier in the future than he did now and because that smile suited his face so well and she needed to see it see it more. So hand in hand they started their way out of the warehouse. Making their way to the future.


End file.
